intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Shrew/History
History Many years ago, in the outskirts of a city in Lynne, Caleb Day, along with a few members of the Court of Thieves, intercept a carriage. A source had told them that the governer was expecting a shipment, and the thieves dreamed of finding a mountain of gold or some other form of riches beyond their wildest dreams. Instead they encounter a young boy named Oliver, bound and gagged. After much arguing, Caleb decides to bring him back to their hideout and presents him to the leader of the thieves, Erica. She is displeased over Caleb's decision and assigns him as the boy's keeper until they can figure out what to do with him, despite the two's protests. Over the course of the next few days, Caleb and Oliver start to bond, despite their major differences, until eventually, Oliver claims he is actually a prince, who was exiled from his kingdom by his uncle, who forced his way into the castle and usurped the throne. Caleb doesn't believe him but grows sympathetic to Oliver's overall plight. Finally, Erica calls the boys back into the court. Although Erica feels swayed towards the argument that Oliver may be someone important, and therefore, someone they could ransom, Oliver knows the location of their hideout, which makes him a liability. She sentences him to death. In the spur of the moment, Caleb frees Oliver and the two escape. He immediately regrets his betrayal, questioning why he would make himself a wanted man and leave behind his only home, but true to his personality, goes with the flow and follows Oliver on his quest to reclaim his kingdom. Oliver requests the help of various kingdoms, leading to many shenanigans across the continent, but is devastated to find that the Wastes has infected his kingdom. Although it was too far gone for anyone to revive, he resolves to defeat the Wastes, while Caleb has his first interaction with the mysterious phenomenon that is only spoken about in whispers. He truly wishes to help Oliver by this point and trains to become his vassal, fending off the vengeful Court of Thieves on the side. After a final showdown resulting in the end of a five-year-long war, Oliver's sacrifice, and the replacement of Caleb's eye with his, Caleb falls into despair and disappears from public notice. Following the events of the First War of the Wastes, Caleb continued to despise the creatures of the Wastes, blaming them for the majority of his problems in his life. During his twenties, after he pulled himself together from years of wandering and recklessness, he had made it his mission to slaughter any creature he could find. He acquired many enemies, and companions too. After one particular event, he was struck by a revelation if you will, which further skewed his unstable mental state. Every action is guided by an unseen hand. Every point, from the beginning of time, has been brought about by fate. Spurred by this thought, he improved upon the magic that was given to him by Oliver, looking for various teachers and methods that could help him improve. For what purpose, it remains unclear. Meanwhile, Caleb had also grown, in his own twisted way, to sympathize and even care for those of the Wastes. It was during this time he renamed himself as "Mister Shrew", an enigmatic sorcerer behind the train that roams the desert. When he decided to establish Vision hundreds of years later, it was known by its inhabitants as a prison as well as a haven. Plot Into the Wastes Shattered Crown